


Good Girl

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Professor Barnes rewards you for being a good student.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Truthfully, I have little to say except I blame my fellow thirsty friends for putting ideas in my head. This ties in with a request I’ve had in my inbox for a while, so I hope you enjoy reading.

A velvety baritone. His voice is smooth, low, husky. Even more so as he delivers a lecture in French. He rolls over words so beautifully with a tilted accent that drips with sex and charm. He’s intoxicating, that Professor Barnes.

A powerful stance, his tan coloured turtleneck clings to the defined muscles that lie beneath. One hand in the pocket of his fitted black pants. The other strokes his jaw and how you wish it were your fingers carding through his thick, full beard. A secret fantasy you keep to yourself.

“Miss Y/L/N?” He calls at the end. “Can I have a word?”

Butterflies blossom in your tummy. Your lower lip tugged between your teeth as he sits behind his desk. Pink lips curved into a smile.

“Am I in trouble, Professor Barnes?”

“No,” he replies with a shake of his head. “I actually wanted to…  _praise_  you. Perfect attendance, consistently high grades. You’re a very good girl, aren’t you, Miss Y/L/N? And good girls get rewarded.”

A gasp tumbles from your lips as he beckons at you to make your way around the desk. You do, legs trembling because you can  _feel_ the heat radiating from him. Your lashes flutter, heat pricks at your skin as he cups your jaw. The inviting scent of his leathery, musky cologne wafts over you dizzyingly.

“You have such a pretty mouth, Miss Y/L/N,” he says lowly, running his thumb across your cheek. “I bet it’s even prettier stuffed with my cock. Would you like that, sweetheart? My cock as your reward?”

“Yes,  _yes_ , sir.”

An enthusiasm that elicits a dark chuckle. He deftly undoes his belt, unfastens his dark pants and your mouth  _waters_  at the bulge in his boxer briefs. A whimper catches in your throat. Barely audible, but he hears it all the same.

“Now, I’ve got another lecture,” he whispers, pushing you to your knees. “Be a good girl and suck my cock, and I’ll fuck you after. Can you do that, Miss Y/L/N? You’re a good girl, aren’t you?”

A furious nod of your head and he chuckles once more. Your praise kink all too evident. You care little, shuffling under the desk obediently and pulling his cock free just as the next class filters through. You almost whimper aloud. He’s so  _hard_  already, thick and flushed pink. Leaking a little too and your tongue darts out, licking at the wetness.

It’s  _maddening_. You’ve never been so  _aroused_. Panties soaked, they’re utterly  _ruined_. Professor Barnes lectures perfectly, as if you’re not hiding under his desk sucking him off. The passages he recites in perfect French only thicken the heat that fogs you. Occasionally, his hand slips underneath, holding you still as if you’re there to simply warm his cock. It’s  _exciting_ , the prospect of being caught in such a compromising position with your  _teacher_.

The end of the lecture. You dare to swirl your tongue over his tip, hollow your cheeks and suck harsh enough to make him inhale sharply. No sooner does the last student leave does a sultry growl fall from his lips.

“Such a good girl for me,” he groans, eyes darkening as they meet yours. “Sucking my cock so nicely. So perfect, sweetheart.”

You moan around him, a slight rumble and he gasps, head tilting back in pleasure. Pink dusts his cheeks. You bob your head, letting him hit the back of your throat and he gasps again, pulling you off abruptly. You’re drawn to your feet.

“As much as I’d love to see you swallow my come, I promised you a reward,” he whispers, a wildness in his eyes. “You want that, don’t you? You want me to fill you up with my dick? Want my fat cock in your tight little pussy?”

“Yes,  _yes_ , please, sir,” you beg breathlessly. “I’ve been such a good girl for you.”

Professor Barnes shushes you soothingly. A satisfied groan when he pulls your panties down, your skirt bunched up around your waist. A thick finger glides through your wet folds and  _God_ , it feels so  _good_.

“Come sit on my lap, Miss Y/L/N.”

You’re delirious with desire. Mouth open in a silent scream as you sink down his hard length, the sting of him stretching you so  _deliciously_. Your fingers dig into his shoulders, bite into the muscle there. A rock of your hips, and gasps couple in the thick air.

“You take my cock so well, sweetheart,” he praises, watching as he slides in and out of your wet heat. “That’s it, ride me just like that. Fuck yourself on my cock, good girl.”

You whimper.  _Wrecked_  because you’re  _fucking_   _Professor_   _Barnes_. You sucked his cock during a lecture and now he’s fucking you in the same lecture hall where  _anyone_  could walk in. You’re hot all over. His beard burns as he nips at your neck and it makes you  _throb_.

“You’re close, aren’t you, sweetheart? You gonna be a good girl and come on my cock? You gonna let me feel you come all over me?”

“Yes, sir.” You breathe out shakily. “I’m so close, sir.”

“Come for me, Miss Y/L/N. Be a good girl and come.”

Strong hands find your hips, guiding you faster and rougher. You’re so dizzy. Fingers clenched in Professor Barnes’ fluffy hair and you yank so hard he curses  _filthily_. And God, it’s so hot it tips you over the edge. Sheer ecstasy crashes through you and you’re helpless, consumed by pleasure that’s so intense you cry out.

“You’re so gorgeous,” pants Professor Barnes. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come. You’re squeezing my cock so tight, sweetheart,  _fuck_.”

A groan muffled by the crook of your neck. You clutch at him, anchor yourself as he spills into you with a shaky gasp. Fingers dig into your hips punishingly. Renewed arousal flooding you and the flutter of your walls has him moaning in a coarse tone. A few minutes tick by. A chance to steady your breath. And then Professor Barnes lifts his head.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” he soothes, trailing kisses down your neck. “So fucking good for me, so pretty, so perfect.”

You swell with pride, let him shower you with praise, kiss all over your warm skin. And then there’s a jolt of heat that runs down your spine. Professor Barnes’ expression turns greedy. Handfuls of your ass, he squeezes tightly and you gasp.

“You’re a good girl, aren’t you, Miss Y/L/N?” He teases playfully. “You’re a smart girl. Lucky, ‘cause I know you don’t pay attention in my lectures. Too busy thinking ‘bout my cock, aren’t you?”

“I- yes, Professor Barnes. I’m sorry, sir.” You reply meekly.

“Bad girl,” he murmurs devilishly. “And bad girls get  _punished_. Bend over my desk. I’m gonna  _spank_  your pretty ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
